Myun, battling Koma Inu's Finest!
Myun creaked open the doors of the Koma Inu guild hall, and stepped in, as if she owned the place. The conversing guild mates stopped and looked at her, and she walked right on to the bar, where Niklas Thoth and Scorpius sat. "Excuse me, do you have a guild ace?" Myun asked. "Guild Ace? I don't think we have decided that. Are you looking for someone to do a job?" Scorpius asked politely. "If you want, we can be of assistance in finding a job.", Niklas says kindly with a charming smile. "No," Myun said bluntly. She rearranged her feet to a military-like stance. "I came here with the intention of battling, and beating, a powerful wizard of this guild." Myun looked left and right, to Scorpius and Niklas, respectively. "But since it seems that you don't have one, it seems you two will do." Myun grabbed them both by the collar without hesitation, very unlike her. With ease she pulled the pair out of the guild hall and into the front courtyard, where the would battle. "Um... Myun? Shouldn't we go farther away from the guild? My magic can be distructive if it isn't watched well."Scorpius said not wanting to get Miss Inari mad. Niklas grunted. He didn't agree to any fighting. And he definitely didn't agree to being dragged out of the guild hall. " Fine, if you insist on being so whiny." Myun sprouted a giant flower underneath the three, and the flower grew quickly, reaching much higher then the rooftops of the guild hall. "So, what n-AHHHH" Niklas was interrupted when the flower zoomed miles away from the hall, before slowly drooping down to let the trio off in a remote clearing. Niklas got up and swept the dirt of his pants. "Plant Magic huh? Haven't seen one of you guys in a LONG while." "Not too long though..." Scorpius said as he stretched. "Tell me, how close are you to your plants?" he asked as he formed Leviathan and a Stingray in his hands. Myun turned her back and began to walk to the other end of the clearing. "You must be daft." Myun huffed. "That would be like me, asking you, how close are you to your water? Now, that doesn't make any sense doesn't it?" Myun stopped in her tracks then spun around, and faced Niklas and Scorpius. Myun eyes glowed a bright gold, causing the pair to squint their eyes to avoid going blind. "But I do prefer not tallying on small matters like that. I came to win, and win I shall." Myun slowly raised her hands from her sides, and two massive flytraps shot up out of the ground, their spiky mouths dripping with venom that killed the grass below them. "Iron Rock, Powder Explosion!" a diagonal pillar of rock shot up out of the ground, under Niklas' feet, launching him backwards, before making him land hard on the earth floor. "Niklas you okay?" Scorpius asked. He was mad now as he was in a deadly situation. "You are going to regret this" Scorpius said as he Wave ran on towards the two plants, put his fist on their stalks, and ran towards Myun with all of the water being pulled out of the plants, turning them into brittle husks. Scorpius when he got to Myun slammed a fist into her gut, with all of the water from the plants pushing through as well at a breakneck speed, sending her flying into the air. Niklas slid back and looked up. "Belive me, a little plant ain't gonna hurt me", Niklas said. He smirked and said, "Wanna know what's stronger than flytraps?", "Trees". All of a sudden Niklas extended out his staff and plunged it into the ground. A wild oak tree grew upward to where Myun was in the air, branches sharply pointed to slice and dice her up. "Don't think I'm done just yet!". Niklas made a green magic circle and chanted "Toy Bear Shot!". Multiple stuffed teddy bear heads fired out of the circle toward Myun. Each head was surrounded in a emerald aura that could cut through steel. The heads flew toward her with incredible speed, as the tree under her grew rapidly as well. While the tree grew higher, a Myun-sized flytrap floating down to the ground. After planting itself in the ground, it opened and sprouted, to reveal Myun, barely scathed by the attacks. "Try harder, I almost ''broke a sweat." Myun's body then began to ripple and fade, like a hologram. Her figure became less girl like, and more... Scorpius like. Myun had transformed into Scorpius, and now could use all of his abilities. "Oh, looks like this body seems... ''nervous." Myun then used Scorpius' Acid Rain 'spell, summoning down a hurricane of burning rain down on her opponents. Niklas ran in front of Scorpius and etched the word "Dome" in the air. All of the sudden, the word grew and expanded into a transparent dome that covered Niklas and the water mage. When the acid rain came in impact, nothing happened. The rain slid down the side of the dome, landing on the soft grass, burning the a patch of grass wherever it hit. Soon the hurricane stopped, and Niklas let down the dome. Niklas then held out his hand and chanted, "Summon the Twin Bears, Summon the Black Bear Cub.....Ginger and Ranger, Angus!". 2 Brown bears appear with gold and silver armor. They charge Myun, while a black bear appears after them. The black bear is quite large and easily stood near 7 1/2 feet when standing on it's hind legs. The bear charged after her as well. Scorpius stood there, scoffing. "Nervous? Bull. You are nothing to what I've dealt with before. Sure, you may be able to copy my magic spells, but without training you can't master it." Scorpius grabbed his staff, Vainglorious, and pointed it at Myun. "Scattershot" He said as a large amount of Black Water shots are created around Myun, pointed at her and flying towards her quickly to pierce her skin. "be careful not to touch this water. it's not very nice." "'Asterisk Field!" A jelly-like substance covered Myun's body, and the water hit her reflective barrier. The dangerous projectile shot back and Niklas and Scorpius, and at a much higher speed. The water traveled at speeds too high to dodge, and too fast to react. As for the bears, Myun followed up with "Hammer Sheet, Explosive Rose!" A massive, heavy sheet of rock pinned the twin bears to the ground, and on top of the rock, a large glowing rose grew. The rose grew at least 9 feet tall, before exploding with such force that the bears and the sheet of rock both were propelled at Niklas and Scorpius, pinning them. Angus shook off debris from his fur, as did Ginger and Ranger. Niklas got up and quickly made the word, "Richocet", appear in the air. "If you like redirecting out attacks, we will redirect yours!". The water, which Niklas knew Scorpius could control, collided with the word that guarded Niklas and Scorpius. The water turned around once more and flew toward Myun. Niklas told Ginger and Ranger to run up the rose from different directions. If she attacked then they were to move out of the way and dodge. Angus however was to stay behind. Niklas stretched out his hand at the black bear. Niklas chanted, "Bear Embodiment: Angus!". Niklas glowed a gold color. When the glowing stopped, Niklas was now fully transformed. He was adorned in black clothing as well as growing a snout and ears with black fur. He also seemed to develop paws of the hands and feet. Niklas sprinted after Myun and seemingly grew larger. His first was now bigger than Myun as he ran at her. He punched at her with amazing speed. There was practically no way to dodge. Even if she did have a defense spell, Ginger and Ranger were already up the flower stem and were about to pounce at her. She couldn't escape. After the water hit Niklas' Solid Script, Scorpius redirected it into the plant Myun was growing, turning it black and stunting it's growth. As for the bears and rocks, Scorpius had created a protective Dome of Black Water that consumed and fired away the rocks. Scorpius created a spout of water below himself and travelled up to where Niklas and Myun were, striking and cutting through any of Myun's defenses on the opposite side of Niklas. Myun was stuck between the two mages with no way to escape. All of the attacks hit Myun; but they went directly through her. Myun's image fizzled and faded, like a hologram. Scorpius and Niklas were baffled, as Myun was nowhere to be found. "Oh boys, how foolish of you," Myun giggled. Niklas and Scorpius turned around, and Myun was there, casually sitting on top of a boulder. Myun snapped her fingers, and a two large sinkholes opened up underneath Niklas' bears, making them fall into a dark abyss, and causing them to be "killed". "You see boys, I used Copy Magic to make a clone of myself, so perfect you wouldn't know it to be fake." Myun giggled again, and multiple stone barriers appeared in-sync around the two, trapping them in. Myun then connected her palms, and then slowly looked up at the sky. A massive ball of flaming bedrock hurtled towards Niklas and Scorpius with such speed an power, it could not be countered by any spell, as it would already have struck by the time it cast. The boulder connected with the earth and triggered a atomic-bomb like explosion, flattening the surrounding area. Category:Thothology101 Category:Roleplay Category:Fights